As a common household appliance, a refrigerator can store fresh food through a storage chamber for storing food and a cold air supply unit for supplying cold air to the storage chamber. The storage chamber is opened or closed through a door body. A display unit is arranged on the door for displaying operation information of the refrigerator. Or an operation instruction is input into the display unit to control the refrigerator.
A traditional refrigerator door body is usually made of transparent glass for conveniently displaying the operation information of the refrigerator. With the development of technology, a metal door body is gradually adopted on the refrigerator to improve the user experience. However, the glass facade display technology cannot be applied to this metal door body.
Correspondingly, in order to solve the display problem of the metal door body, a plurality of regular-shaped through holes is formed in the metal door body to form a display area. Furthermore, a display unit is arranged behind the display area. After the display unit is started, operation information can be displayed through the regular-shaped through holes.
In this display mode, the regular-shaped through holes are formed in a front panel of the refrigerator through the sheet metal micro-pore technology. As the size of the holes is small, the process is complicated, resulting in excessive cost. In addition, in order to display the operation information of the refrigerator and to prevent dust from entering the interior of the refrigerator, usually, the regular-shaped through holes need to be filled with a light-transmissive material. Thus, when the display unit of the refrigerator is in a closed state, a user will see several small holes on the surface of the refrigerator as the through holes are filled with the light-transmissive material. As a result, the visual experience of the user is poor.